Ahh Christmas Time
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Some of the Losties get into the Spirit of Christmas. I mean what's Christmas without a good old booze up ?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't even know why I'm out here with you," Jack said, warily eyeing Sawyer as he sat beside him.

"Cause Doc. Thought you could use some privacy to talk," Sawyer shrugged.

"Privacy ? You and the entire beach counts as privacy ?" Jack asked ludicrosly.

"Hey ! It's not like we're listening !" Charlie said from his position in his tent. Jack threw him a look which quickly shut him up.

"So Doc, got any little thing's you wanna get off your chest ?" Sawyer asked flippantly. "Anything you wanna spill to willing ears ?"

"Yeah I wanna spill my deepest darkest secrets to you," Jack snorted. "And half the beach," he glanced over his shoulder to see Claire, Hurley and Charlie quickly turn back to what ever they had been doing, which varied from drawing in the sand, whistling and coughing loudly.

"Come on Jack," Sawyer pushed and Jack was thrown a little by the use of his real name. "Let's talk about...who you fancy," Sawyer said, a little too enthusiastically.

"What are we ? Twelve ?" Jack chuckled and Sawyer scowled at him.

"Come on isn't there anybody you like ?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry but I don't go for guy's. I'm sorry I had to break your heart but, you know," he smirked. A giggle came from Claire, who then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be listening and coughed again.

"Shut up Doc. I'm talkin about the hot babes on the island. Anyone got your attention ?" Sawyer said.

"No, not right now," Jack said. He was starting to get nervous.

"Hey guy's," came the voice he hoped not to hear during this conversation. Jack looked up and gave a grin.

"Hi Katie," he said.

"Wait. He can call you Katie but when I try, you throw something at me and tell me never to call you that again ?" Sawyer asked and Kate shrugged.

"What's your point ?" she asked and Sawyer just shook his head.

"Why don't you join us, _Kate_ ?" Sawyer asked, and Kate gave another shrug and sat down in the sand next to Jack. "I was just asking Jacko here, what lovely lady he has his eye on," Sawyer smirked. Jack's ear's reddened and he blushed. Kate gave a small smile.

"Well sound's interesting. Come on Jack, spill," Kate poked him in the side playfully.

"I don't like anyone inparticular," he muttered and Kate's heart sank a little.

"Oh please spare me your lies Doc. I know you like someone," Sawyer grinned and Jack seemed to grow redder.

"Who is it ?" Kate asked him and Jack gulped.

"Yeah come on, do you like someone ?" Charlie said, finally giving up the charade of not listening and joining in.

"Fine !" Jack exploded. "I like someone, okay ? In fact there's a chance I may love her," he said.

"Aww that's so sweet, an island romance," Claire swooned and all head's turned to her. "What ? It is romantic. Moonlit walk's down the beach, picnics in the sand, making love in the peace of the jungle," she sighed a faraway look in her eye.

"Homacidal others, polar bears that want to eat you, Sawyer. The list is endless for the romance on this island," Hurley said. Sawyer gave him an indignant look at the mention of his name but let it go.

"Come on guy's. Think about it. Here you could spend hours with each other, just talking and laughing. Then eventually you could end the day by making love in the sand," Kate sighed along with Claire and the boy's horrified expressions were enough to make them roll their eyes.

"I think we scared them hunnie," Claire said and Kate nodded.

"Ding Ding ! Now on the outskirts of loony land, heading for city centre," Sawyer mimicked a nasely voice, the kind you get over the intercom at a bus station.

"Hey, we're not crazy for wanting some romantic loving," Kate pushed Sawyer.

"What is it with women and 'making love' ? Why not just use sex of fucking ?" Sawyer asked.

"Dude they have a whole different meaning," Hurley said.

"Yeah I mean making love is, well it's really..." he said and glanced at Claire.

"Choose your word's carfully," she said and Charlie gave a small smile.

"How about I just stop talking ?" he said.

"Good enough," Claire kissed his cheek.

"What about you Jack ?" Kate asked and Jack looked at her.

"What about me Katie ?" he asked.

"Do you make love or fuck ?" she asked softly.

"That's a very personal question Kate," he murmered. God the way she was looking at him, so inquisitive. He wanted to show her what making love really was and how good it could be.

"You can still answer me though," she winked.

"I do both," he answered simply but it was enough to make Kate shiver.

"I think Freckles wants to find out," Sawyer winked and Kate blushed.

"Shut up Soy bean," she muttered and leant back against a tree.

""Why are men and women so bloody different ?" Charlie asked and he was met with strange looks.

"Well Charlie I could go through the basics but you know, it might be to much," Jack chuckled and Charlie cast him a glare.

"I meant, women say making love, we say sex, you know yada yada," he said.

"You say potato," Sawyer smirked.

"What's wrong with the term making love ? It's perfectly fine and even some men use it !" Kate argued.

"Fine ! Fine, it's a perfectly good term," Sawyer said and he raised his hand in mock defeat. "Jeez, some people..." he muttered. Kate and Claire slapped hands and giggled. Soon the group fell into silence and Jack's eyes rested on Kate. Kate raised her head and caught his eyes. She gave him a shy smile. Suddenly something came to mind.

"Hold on, we never found out who Jack like's," she exclaimed and they all nodded.

"Oh for the love of God Katie !" Jack moaned and Kate giggled.

"What ?!" she said, before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

"I'm gonna get you for that !" Jack said and Kate squeeled and took off down to the water, Jack right behind her. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, twirling the small woman around. Kate laughed and squeeled in delight, batting at Jack's hands. The doctor however refused to relent, and kept spinning her. Kate dug her heels into the ground and Jack stumbled backwards, Kate landing on top of him when he fell. She giggled insanely and rolled onto her stomach, facing him.

"That was mean," she whispered.

"I suppose it was," Jack answered, his gaze falling on her lips.

"Hey ! Lovebirds ! Guess what it is in two days !" came Sawyer's voice from behind them. Jack sighed in frustration and Kate rolled off of him. The pair stood akwardly and waited for Sawyer to finish. "It's Christmas !" he laughed.

"What ?" Claire said happily.

"I just checked my watch and look at the date ! The 23rd of December," Sawyer grinned.

"Bloody hell !" Charlie seemed practically giddy. "We have to tell people !" he said.

"Or you know we could just have ourselves a Merry Little Christmas..." Sawyer said suggestively, and he lifted his tent's flap to reveal a few bottles of beer, vodka and whiskey. "Maybe make a fire, exchange a few gifts and drink ourselves stupid ?"

"Eh why not. What harm could it possibly do ?" Hurley asked no one in particular.

"Uh well I'm gonna go find some Christmasy food in the Hatch, and get my gifts," Jack grinned and walked off, whistling a tune.

"Is he okay, Kate ?" Claire asked. When no answer came, she turned around. "Kate ? Kate !?" she said, but she was no where to be seen. "Magic trick fricken island," Claire whispered.

"Thank a lot Doc," Sawyer said, looking at the paperback copy of The Violet Closet. "How did you find this ?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"It was in my luggage," he said. The group sat round a small fire, comfortably at home with each other. Each had accumulated a small pile of presents and while Jack had been raiding the pantry of the hatch, he'd found Christmas crackers. Half of them had been pulled already and their contents lay strewn on the sand. Hurley, Charlie and Kate were the only one's who were brave enough to wear the paper hats, but eventually Kate had persuaded Jack and he now donned a red hat. Sawyer and Claire wer wrapped in tinsel and Sawyer had even decorated his tarp. Finally there was just one more gift to give. Jack pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Kate. She gave him one of her winning smiles and slowly opened it.

"Oh my God Jack," she whispered. Claire leaned over to see what Kate was gaping at. Even the blonde woman let out a breath in astonishment.

"Bloody hell," she muttered. Jack was growing red again and Sawyer pulled the box from Kate's speechless grasp.

"Fuck me Doc," he let out a laugh of astonishment.

"No thank's Sawyer," Jack chuckled. Kate snatched the box back and stared at it again. A blood red ruby lay in the box, the name Kate engraved on it. It twinkled in the firelight and cast a red glow on the inside of the box.

"Jack thank you so much," she murmered and leaned over to him, kissing him gently on the cheek. Jack laughed nervously and Sawyer scowled.

"He get's a kiss ? I gave you a gift too you know !" he said.

"Sawyer you gave me a bottle of vodka," Kate giggled. She was still transfixed with the tiny sparkling stone.

"Speaking of kissing..." Charlie pulled out some misletoe.

"Oh God where did you find that ?" Hurley asked.

"The hatch," Charlie grinned and held it over his and Claire's head. Claire kissed him gently and Charlie grinned when he pulled back.

"Gimmie that," Sawyer grabbed it quickly. "Whatta you say Freckles ?" he said suggestively, wiggling the leaves above his head.

"I'm good Sawyer, thank you very much," Kate smiled polietly.

"Fine," Sawyer huffed. "What about you and me gettin it on then, Hurls ?" he asked.

"Sawyer you know I love ya but, not that much," Hurley said apologetically.

"Ah Nobody want's to play with my toy," Sawyer sniffed, resting the misletoe on the crotch of his jeans. Claire and Kate burst into manical laughter. Even Jack chuckled at Sawyers joke and he was over the moon that Kate had liked his present. Sawyer threw the misletoe at Jack and he caught it.

"Somehow I don't think anyone wants to kiss me either," he chuckled.

"What about your girl ?" Charlie asked and he winked at Kate who was blushing.

"Shut up Charlie," she murmered. Jack smiled and twirled the green plant in his fingers.

"Go on Kate, give him a kiss," Hurley pushed.

"Yeah, kiss him," Claire joined in.

"Pucker up love," Charlie laughed. Kate rolled her eyes and leaned over to Jack pressing her lips to his, in what she intended to be a quick kiss. However when she touched his lips she couldn't get enough. Jack responded quickly, his tongue probing at her lips, parting them and pushing his tongue in to meet hers. Kate let out a little whimper and ran her tongue over his teeth. Eventually, they pulled back for air and Kate gave a little smile.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that for," she whispered.

"Ditto," Jack smiled at her and pecked her lips.

"We meant a peck but you know, whatever," Sawyer said. He was quickly shut up by Claire.

"Okay before you start 'making out', we've gotta sing carols !" Charlie smiled at the protests. "Please guys ?" he gave them puppy eyes.

"Oh fine, but I'm not, and I mean not, singing Rudolf the red nosed bloody reindeer," Sawyer smirked.

"Hey guy's, what are you doing ?" Juliet's voice drifted over to them. The group let out a moan. Anyone but the Grinch herself on Christmas. Kate's eyes narrowed at the blonde woman. Not so long ago, she'd heard Juliet tell another woman that she had her eye on 'that hunky doctor' as she'd so subtly put it, and Kate was going to be damned if that was gonna happen.

"Whatta you want ?" Sawyer snapped. "We're trying to get in the Christmas spirit. We don't need The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Hey Jack," Juliet ignored Sawyer and batted her eyelashes at the annoyed Doctor. Kate frowned at her.

"Uh hi," Jack tried to sound nice, but it wasn't really working.

"Listen I've got a bottle of wine back in my tent, so maybe you'd like to come along and have a drink with me ?" Juliet flicked her hair.

"Actually Juliet, Jack and I were about to go to bed," Kate interrupted.

"Well he has his own bed and his own mind so, Jack ? Maybe we could have some fun at my tent. It's pretty isolated, my part. We'd have it all to ourselves," she tried to tempt him.

"Listen Hunnie. I don't think you quite get the point of my last sentence. Jack and I are going to OUR bed, and he doesn't need to go and spent the night with some crack ho Barbie doll, okay ?" Kate smiled sweetly, before turning back to Jack. Even Sawyer's mouth hung open at Kate's speech, before he gave out a chuckle.

"Well he could spend the night with you, but he'd rather spend the night with a woman who know's her stuff," Juliet smirked and Kate lunged at her. Jack's arm around her waist stopped her.

"Katie calm down," he whispered.

"Juliet, why don't you go find Romeo. We all know how that turned out, right ?" Claire giggled and Charlie let our a laugh.

"Shut the hell up Aussie," Juliet snapped. "Jack come on, you don't wanna stay with them do you ? Not when you could be with me, a real woman ?" Juliet purred. Jack growled. He turned Kate in his arms and crushed his lip's to her's. Kate whimpered as his tongue played with hers. Her hand's went round his neck and Jack's hands rested on her waist. Jack pulled away his breathing heavy.

"I'm already with a real woman," he breathed. Juliet let out a noise of indignancy and stormed off. Kate pulled Jack back for another kiss.

Sawyer, Charlie, Hurley and Claire sat for a short time in silence. Finally Sawyer shouted out ...

"RUDOLF THE RED NOSED REINDEER !"

**A/N: Okay here's a little Christmasy goodness for ya. Should I add another chapter and make it Christmas smut or should I leave it like this ? Please reveiw. Ho Ho Ho and A merry Christmas to ya'll.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Guy's I'm gonna turn in," Charlie said finally, stumbling slightly while he walked to his tent. Claire helped him, even though she was a little tipsy herself.

"Charlie has the right idea. I'm goin to bed. Merry Christmas Eve guys," Hurley hiccuped and walked off slowly.

"What about you two ? It's only Christmas Eve, you've got tomorrow to look forward too. We're doin this again tomorrow night. We arranged it while you two were sucking face.

"Less of it Sawyer. Is that why you saved most of the food and booze ?" Jack asked and Sawyer gave a tired nod.

"As long as the caped crusader doesn't try to lure Jacko into bed again I think it'll be a pleasent night," Sawyer chuckled.

"I know I enjoyed tonight," Kate whispered to Jack.

"When I'm done you're gonna love it even more," he kissed her forehead.

"Please people save it until I've gone at least," Sawyer moaned. When he looked up, they were staring at him expectantly. "Fine, I'll go," he threw his hands up and crawled into his tent.

"Do you think he'll notice that we tied the misletoe to the back of his trousers ?" Kate asked.

"Nah," Jack chuckled.

"Jack ?" Kate whispered.

"Mmm ?"

"Remember yesterday ? When I asked you weather you made love to a woman or if you fucked her ?" she said and Jack nodded.

"How could I forget ?" he smirked.

"Well right now I'd really like to find out," she murmered, kissing his jaw lightly.

"Come on then," he pulled her to her feet and she rested her chin on his chest, gazing up at him.

"What ?" he asked.

"Your amazing, you know that ? A true hero, an absolute saviour on this island. Actually I'm suprised you don't have wings," she smiled at his confused look.

"Wings ?"

"Yeah. Your an angel Jack. A very hot angel. Personally I wouldn't mind you under my Christmas tree...wearing very little," she nuzzeled his chest.

"I'm not an angel Kate. I'm not a hero or a saviour, but I am yours, forever," he kissed her gently.

"Where did you get that ruby ?" Kate asked him.

"I found it at the bottom of a waterfall. I was out walking one day a little while ago and I saw a beautiful waterfall. I decided to go for a swim but before I could dive something caught my eye. It was the ruby. It was sparkling among all the other stones and it reminded me of you," he smiled.

"What ? A stone out of place in the world ?" she whispered.

"Nope. A rare jewel in a world of stones," he rested his head on hers. "Kate look !" he said quickly and pointed to the sky. A star shot past and Kate gasped.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"Make a wish," Jack breathed into her ear. Kate closed her eyes and for a few seconds she was silent, contemplating what to wish for. She suddenly thought of the perfect thing. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled gently.

"This had been the most amazing night ever. You and I are together, I have the most beautiful gift ever given to a girl and now your gonna make love to me," she said. "I never thought this would happen to me you know."

"What ? That you'd find someone ?"

"That I'd find my soulmate. As a little girl I always envisioned my perfect Prince Charming. He was the complete opposite of you Doctor," she poked his chest playfully.

"Well what was he like ?" Jack asked.

"He didn't have tattoo's that's one. He was the same height as me, light hair, green eyes," Kate giggled. "But you, those tattoo's, short dark hair, hazel eyes and I have to crane my nect to kiss you. Not to mention the bulging muscles," she squeezed his arm. Jack gave a little laugh and kissed her neck.

"Your my soulmate too Kate," he smiled. Kate pressed into him.

"You heard that huh ?" she whimpered and Jack nodded against her neck. His lips still worked wonders on her hot skin and Kate breathed out heavily. "Here ?" she whispered.

"I can't wait," Jack sucked on the sensitive skin on her collarbone. Kate gave a little yelp of delight as his tongue dipped into the hollow spot and sent sparks running along her veins to the tips of her fingers.

"Jack..." she said. As Jack undid each little button on her shirt, he kissed the spot where the button had been. Kate pulled him gently to the sand, his knees either side of her thighs. He bent over to continue his work, his lips still sending vibrations through her nervous system and sending her brain into sensory overload. Eventually after trailing his tongue over her stomach he got to the waistline of her jeans. Kate waited for his hands to undo her pants but he didn't. Jack kissed his way back up to her neck, and rested on his elbows. He hovered over her and Kate slid her hands under his shirt, and hooked her fingers in the waist of his pants. Jack gave a little moan but resisted, instead, lifting her up to remove her shirt compleatly. He left her in only her tan coloured bra and Kate whimpered again, wanting him, needing him.

"Patience Katie," he chuckled and Kate smiled.

Jack expertly palmed her breasts through the material of the bra and Kate gasped softly, his fingers running over her nipples. She silently cursed the inventor of bras and pushed herself up onto her elbows, trying to reach round and undo the interfering garment.

"Damn it all," she muttered, when her finger's yet again lost the clasp. Jack gave a small laugh and reached around, swiftly undoing and removing the bra. Kate blushed slighty. "Not a word," she told the grinning man.

Jack lowered his mouth to her tender nipple and pulled it into his mouth. Kate gave a yelp and her hip's bucked involentarily into his. Jack's tongue lapped at the tender bud of flesh, his teeth nipping lightly. He moved to take the other nipple into his mouth, realising that it had been neglected. He payed it the same attention before releasing it with a wet pop. Kate's fingers were entwined in her hair, the curls being the only thing to clasp and she looked up.

"Wha ? You stopped ?" she muttered, looking slightly dazed. Jack smiled at her gently. He pulled off his T-shirt and Kate smiled, running her hands over his strong chest. Her fingers brushed his nipples and slid over his hard abdomen and Jack let out a breath.

"Katie," he whispered and Kate caught his eyes with hers. He held her gaze for a while, savouring her deep green eyes, the windows to her soul. He kissed her softly, their tongues playing together. Jack could feel Kate pushing at his jeans and he gently pulled back and kissed her cheek. His jeans quickly dissapeared, along with her's, leaving him naked and her in panties.

"No boxers ?" she asked huskily.

"Suprised ?"

"Not really," she kissed him again. Her fingers found her panties and she practically tore them off. Kate glanced down and let out a small gasp at the sight of his hardened member. She knew he'd be large, but she'd never expected him to be this big. Kate smiled softly at him and her long legs hooked around his waist, almost begging him to take her.

Jack watched her eyes pleading with him. He kissed her as his hips moved him into her. Kate almost purred in pleasure as he filled her perfectly. "Jack. Jack..." she whispered as he moved out of her. Jack pushed back in and sucked in breath when her muscles clenched.

"Katie. God Katie," he sighed. Kate's eye's were closed and star's shot across her the inside of her eyelids. Jack's lips found her neck again and he gently bit her, and at the same time he sank back into her. Kate cried out but Jack kissed her, his mouth muffling the sound. Kate moved her hip's in time to his gentle thrusts and met him half way.

"Jack. Your so amazing," she whimpered, her legs slipping from his waist.

"And your beautiful," he replied, thrusting once again, faster this time, harder. He stopped for a second, savouring her heat, before continuing his steady pace. Kate could feel his head pulsing inside her, his long shaft stroking her inner muscles and with each thrust he brushed her clit.

"I love you," Kate whispered and Jack moved faster.

"And I love you," he whispered back, his pace quickening and his thrusts getting harder.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack," Kate moaned his name with each thrust and he closed his eyes.

"Katie baby," he growled as her muscles clenched around him. "God Katie..."

Her muscles squeezed tightly around him and as Jack continued to move, waves crashed over Kate and pulled her in. She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm rocketed through her, shooting around her body, zapping her fingers and toes.

"Ugh God Jack," she panted as her body finally stopped shaking from the pleasure. Jack gave three more hard thrusts, before his body tightened and he exploded into her. Kate seemed to go over the edge again, her orgasm just as powerful as the last. Finally Jack stopped moving and he kissed her lips softly, pulling out of her. Kate let out a noise of protest, but Jack just smiled. "Oh wow," she murmered.

"Yeah wow," Jack agreed and she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"My hero," Kate whispered, before drifting to sleep.

**A/N: I was feeling in a soppy mood when I wrote this so, if you hadn't noticed you know now. Whatta you guy's think. Should I keep this story going or not ? Maybe a New Years Party ? LYL :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had past and soon the islanders were getting ready for New Years Eve. Food had been organised by Hurley, entertainment by Charlie and Claire had tried her best to organise decorations. Jack however had been on edge for the past three days. Juliet had followed him relentlessly and it seemed that whenever he turned, she was there on his tail. Kate was watching the blonde like a hawk, never letting her out of her line of sight. However, whenever Jack and Kate tried to make love, Juliet always seemed to interupt. Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Charlie were finally taking a break from the craze of the island and were talking at Sawyer's tent.

"So Charlie whatta you plan on playing for this party ?" Sawyer asked.

"Dunno. Just whatever comes to mind," he shrugged.

"Can you play, Bob Sinclair ? You know 'ROCK THIS PARTY ! DANCE...every..body," Sawyer trailed off as they threw him strange looks. "What ?"

"Anyway," Kate said, still looking at Sawyer like he was going to go mad and eat Charlie.

"We need your help on this Juliet problem," Jack said.

"Why do you need us ? Just make out in front of her," Sawyer shrugged.

"We have ! We've done everything short of sex, but nothing put's her off," Kate sighed.

"Um guy's ?" Charlie said and pointed. Their heads turned and Jack let out a groan of frustration.

"Why God why ?" he practically cried.

"It's fine baby. We'll be fine. If I don't drown her in three inches of water," Kate smiled sweetly. Jack managed a chuckle.

"Hi Jackie," Juliet smiled, playing with the ends of her hair. Jack ran his hand over his short hair and growled.

"Look Jules why don't you go prancing back to the others or something ?" Charlie said.

"So Jack ? You wanna go for a swim ?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah sure," Jack smiled and Juliet shot a look at Kate.

"What ?!" Kate said turning to him.

"With Kate," Jack finished. Kate resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. She rested her hand on Jack's arm and stroked it softly. Jack gave a grin and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'd love to go swimming with Kate," Jack kissed her forehead.

"Well fine. You wanna go swimming with that skank have it your way," Juliet huffed.

"Don't you dare call her a skank. You can't talk," Jack hissed out.

"Um Juliet ? Go die," Sawyer sneered and Juliet whirled around and stalked off.

"I'm sick to death of her !" Kate moaned and Jack hugged her.

"I know Katie. Don't worry about her baby okay ?" he said into her hair.

"We haven't made love in three day's because of her," Kate whimpered.

"Wait she's stopping you from doin it ?" Sawyer snorted. Jack shot him a look.

"We can't get any privacy. She seems to be everywhere," Kate sighed.

"Why don't you just go somewhere into the jungle ?" Charlie suggested.

"Oh I don't know. Other's, polar bears, boars and a giant cloud of smoke that eats people. Yeah I want to go into the jungle and have sex," Kate said and Sawyer gave a chuckle.

"Hi guys !" came Claire's voice and everyone looked around.

"Hi Claire," Sawyer smiled and Claire sent him a grin. Charlie scowled at them but said nothing.

"We're trying to think of places where Juliet wouldn't think of looking for her 'Jackie'," Sawyer sniggered and Jack glared at him.

"Well think harder. I'm fuckin sick of not being able to have sex," Jack snapped.

"Well I just saw Juliet go into Jack's tent," Claire said.

"She what !" Kate growled.

"That's why I came over here," she replied.

"Come on Katie," Jack pulled her in the direction of his tent. When they arrived Jack could hear Juliet rustling around inside. He pushed Kate behind a tree and made a shooshing sign to her. Jack slowly crept to his tent and moved the flaps aside gently. "Fuck !" he growled and rushed back to the tree.

"What's she doing ?" Kate asked.

"She's getting undressed," Jack growled.

"That little slut," Kate said, and made to go towards the tent. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"No. We have to use this to our advantage," Jack whispered into her ear.

"How exactly ?" she asked.

"I'm still in the process of working that one out," he groaned.

"Wait ! If she's in there naked, than she won't be at the hatch !" Kate grinned and earned a look from Jack.

"What's your exact IQ again ?" he asked playfully and Kate smaked his arm.

"I mean we can go down to the hatch bedroom and have some fun baby," Kate purred and a light seemed to come on in Jack's brain.

"Let's go then !" he laughed and tugged Kate along behind him.

As the pair entered the hatch, the collectivly groaned. "Dammit !" Jack swore and Kate sighed.

"So much for our plan," she huffed. Small noises of pleasure could be heard coming from the bedroom.

"Look's like somone beat us to it," Jack moaned. Kate flopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Hey baby don't get upset," he soothed her, rubbing her back.

"We haven't made love in three day's because of stalker bitch, and the only plan we came up with, someone else beat us too it," Kate sniffed.

"Come on now baby. We'll get rid of Juliet and then I'll be able to take you whenever you want okay ?" Jack reassured her.

"I'm just fucking frustrated," Kate sighed.

"You're not the only one Katie," Jack leaned back on the couch.

"Oh Locke !" came a cry from the bedroom and their heads snapped up.

"Is that ?" Kate gulped.

"Oh dear God," Jack felt his stomach turn. "For the love of God let's go," he held his stomach and they ran from the hatch.

**A/N: Heh heh. Some people might be confused as to why Kate and Sawyer are so chummy and there had been no mention of skex ? Well in my story there was none. Kate and Sawyer are merely friends. Welcome to MY world. Grins evily**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Jack made their way wearily back to the beach, and found that everyone had gone back to work.

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard," Jack shuddered.

"I know. I'll never be able to face Locke again," Kate cringed.

"So what now ? We can't go to the hatch because of... that, and our tent is somewhat occupied," Jack sighed. He ran his fingers through his short hair and Kate watched his strong fingers as they made a steady movement over the brown fuzz. "Kate ?"

"Guh ?" she murmered.

"Kate !" Jack snapped her out of it. "You okay ?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I'm fine," she smiled.

"So any ideas baby ?" he asked and pulled her back into his lap.

"None what so ever. We could just sit here and make out for a while," she smirked and a grin came across Jack's face.

"I love the way your dirty mind works," he said, his lips meeting hers. They sat kissing for a few minutes, enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet. Kate pulled back slowly.

"Jack ?" she murmered.

"Yeah ?"

"Have you ever had any fantasies about me ?" she asked. Jack gave a mysterious grin and Kate's eyes widened. "Oh my God you have !" she giggled. "What where they about ?"

"Now that would be telling Katie," he chuckled.

"Please baby ?" she smiled up at him and made the eyes that Jack found irresistable.

"Fine ! Fine, little minx," he smirked and Kate snuggled into him, impatiently waiting for his husky voice to roll over her. "You remember that time I walked in on you while you were showering ?" he asked.

"Mmm mm," she replied.

"For weeks after that I dreamt about doing it all differently. I'd think about what would have happened if I have walked up to you and whipped off that towel," he growled, his lips finding the spot just under her left ear. "Until this day I still curse myself for not walking in sooner," he chuckled.

"You've no idea how hot you looked that day. You were all embarassed and don't think I didn't notice Jack Jr standing to attention when I brushed past you," Kate giggled at the wild look that ran through his eyes.

"There you two are !" Sawyer laughed and the pair groaned. There went their private moment. "S'cuse me for breathing !" Sawyer held up his hands.

"Sorry man, it's just this is the first bit of privacy we've had all day," Jack apologised.

"In the middle of the beach ?" Sawyer snorted and Kate rolled her eyes. "What about the Enegizer Bunny ? She not around ?" he asked.

"She's lying naked in my tent," Jack sighed and Sawyer's jaw trailed the sand, before he burst into fit's of man giggles.

"This day get's scarier. First Juliet goes all Calendar Girls, then Locke get's layed and now Sawyer is having a fit of man giggles," Kate shuddered.

"Wait, hold the phone. Locke got layed ?" Sawyer looked frightened.

"Yup, we went to the hatch for the bedroom and we heard a woman moaning Locke's name," Jack explained and Sawyer turned slightly green.

"Um Eww ?" he offered.

"Exactly," Kate nodded.

"Oh !" Sawyer exclaimed.

"You crap your pants again ?" Jack asked in all seriousness.

"Shut the hell up. No, Charlie is holding a karioke night tonight," Sawyer smirked.

"How in the hell is he doing that ?" Kate asked.

"You know that old piano down in the hatch ?" Sawyer asked and the confused pair nodded. "Well after much effort it's been dragged to the beach. So we have a guitar and a piano. Take your pick," he finished.

"Oh joy. You gonna sing ?" Jack asked.

"Yup ! Shania Twyane's 'I Feel Like a Woman' just calls to me," he chuckled. "Can you play Doc ?"

"I can play well on the piano and a bit of guitar, yeah," Jack answered.

"Bleedin Doctors, always steal the show," Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Anything else ?" Kate asked.

"Yeah one more thing..."

"And that is ?" Jack said.

"Do you think barbie's still in your tent ? I wanna shock her," Sawyer winked.

"She'll probably still be there. She hasn't bugged me for at least two hours," Jack answered and Sawyer grinned devilishly.

"Gonna have some fun," he muttered and rubbed his hands together, before heading in the direction of Jack's tent.

"Wow he's really revved up about this isn't he ?" Kate said and Jack nodded and watched the retreating figure.

"Wanna watch her run screaming ?" Jack asked and Kate grinned happily pulling him up so they could have a better veiw of Jack's tent. They watched as Sawyer stood outside for a second before ducking inside. They heard a shrill scream and Sawyer's laughing reached their ears.

"You call those breasts ?" he yelled and Jack cracked up, his laughter attracting some suvivors. Kate giggled insanely and supported herself on Jack. "Hunnie they're called implants !" came Sawyer's voice again, before Juliet exploded from the tent, half dressed. By this point most of the suvivors were having a good chuckle at the blondes expence. "Baby !" Sawyer called and emerged after her.

"Piss off Sawyer !" Juliet screamed.

"Hunnie pumpkin ! Don't you wuv me no more ?" Sawyer pouted and spoke in a childish voice. This sent the audiance in to a further fit of laughter and Juliet stormed away from the scene, without a backwards glance.

**A/N: Has this taken care of the pesky Juliet problem ? Good luck ! Next chapter will hopefully contain the New Years Eve Party !!! By chance, did anyone watch the X Factor ? Isn't Ben gorgeous ? For anyone who hasn't seen it, go to Youtube and type in Ben Mills. Then listen to his brilliance. Tell me what you think of the story and Ben. Load's of love ...;D**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, everyone was patiently waiting for midnight. Everything had seemed to go off with no trouble, except for the alcohol. Sawyer had conveniently spilt it all.

"So you spilt all of it huh ?" Charlie asked and Sawyer gave an innocent nod.

"Did you spill it down your throat ?" Claire asked.

"Just a little," the southener smiled.

"Shocking, really. Oh well, you can always drink so much seawater that the salt makes you dehydrated. Then you'll be delusional. Exactly like being drunk," Jack said and Kate gave him a look.

"Aren't you supposed to be advising people against this kind of thing ?" she asked. Jack merely shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Not on my day's off," he said simply. Kate gave a giggle and relaxed into his arms.

"Where did you find this stuff ?" Claire asked Hurley as she crammed yet another biscuit into her mouth.

"Under a rock. Jeez, what's with the stupid questions ?" Hurley asked.

"I've no idea, but you don't need to be sarcastic," Claire pouted.

"Well come on. What did you want me to say ? The biscuits came out of my ass !" he laughed and Claire made a face, pushing the tin away from her.

"For some reason my hunger is fading," she grimaced.

"Blondes !" Hurley joked.

"Hey !" Sawyer and Claire protested, but they were interupted from the impending arguement by Locke.

"Just want to ask you if you've seen Nancy ?" he asked. Kate immediatly burst into scores of giggles. Jack and Sawyer however grimaced in disgust.

"Tall lady ? Black hair ?" Sawyer asked and John gave a nod. "She's sitting over there with the blonde and the redhead," he pointed in their direction. Locke smiled in gratitude, but sent a confused look at the giggling Kate before heading in Nancy's direction. When he was out of earshot the group turned to Kate.

"Jeez Freckles, do try and hold in the laughter until he's gone," Sawyer scolded her.

"I'm..." she tried before her body was racked with laughter once again.

"Oh God, I just hope the memories don't haunt me," Jack shuddered.

"I still can't believe it," Sawyer made a face. "But oh well."

"How long until countdown begins ?" Charlie poked Sawyer in the back to attract his attention. Sawyer checked his watch.

"Another two hours," he replied.

"Jack ?" Kate whispered to him.

"Yeah ?"

"Let's slip away ?" she murmered into his ear.

"Where to ?" he asked and Kate looked thoughtful.

"The jungle. No one will even notice that we're gone," she purred. Jack gave her a smile and pulled her up. Now in the middle of a heated debate about blondes, redheads and brunettes, the gang didn't notice their disapperance.

Kate was pushed forcefully against a tree as Jack's large frame covered her smaller one. "Jack..." she whimpered and rubbed against him. Jack's erection pushed into the crotch of her pants.

"Oh baby, your so fucking hot," Jack kissed her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Kate gave a little yelp and kissed his rough chin. Jack shoved his hand under Kate's thin top and pushed her bra aside, fingering the taught nipples and nuzzeling her neck.

"Jack, I want you so badly. I've been so frustrated for the last few days," Kate huffed, grinding against him.

"Jack ! Kate !" Sayid called and Jack growled in frustration and anger. "Oh um sorry," Sayid laughed nervously at the sight of the disheveled pair. Jack slowly removed his hand from Kate's aching breasts. Kate mewled in protest but arranged herself quickly.

"Something you need ?" Jack growled and Sayid nervously rubbed his neck.

"Uh Juliet noticed that you had gone, so she asked me to find you and bring you back," he smiled.

"Tell her we're coming," Kate said and Sayid gave her a smile of gratitude before retreating.

"We were about to be coming anyway," Jack resisted the urge to slam his fist into the tree.

"Oh baby we were so close to privacy," Kate moaned and fell into Jack's chest.

"I'm personally going to wring Juliets neck when I find her," Jack sighed and hugged Kate closer to him.

"Not if I get there first," she murmered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Come on." Jack and Kate made their way back to the beach

"You're back ?" Charlie asked as the pair flopped down into the sand.

"Yeah we thought you'd be gettin it on by now," Sawyer said.

"Well we were just about to, when Sayid came looking for us," Jack groaned.

"Apparantly Juliet noticed we were missing and sent him out to find us," Kate sighed, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Do you want us to kill her ?" Claire offered and Hurley gave a nod.

"Yeah, we could do that," he grinned.

"We could let Claire talk her to death," Charlie suggested, only to be answered by a buiscuit to the head. "Oww. Hobnobs hurt !" he whined.

"Serves you right," Claire smiled proudly.

"Poisen ?" Sawyer interjected.

"Do you have any ?" Kate asked him.

"Uh no. No," Sawyer said sheepishly.

"We could shoot her," Hurley said but Jack shook his head.

"It would leave a stain on the sand," he said.

"That rules out stabbing too," Kate sighed.

"Oh for fuck sake I can't believe we're talking about ways to kill her !" Jack burst out.

"Strangling ?" Charlie asked quietly.

"No." Jack scolded. "Not unless it's compleatly needed," he added.

"Hi guys !" came the bright voice that was the cause of most deaths on the island. The voice also held the record for most people shooting themselves while listening to it.

"Get me a gun !" Kate ordered. When no one moved she sighed. "Fine I'll get it myself !"

Kate tried to stand but Jack pulled her back down to settle in his lap. "Uh uh Katie. I thought we agreed. Strangling would be the best way to go about it," Jack muttered into her ear. Kate exhaled through her nose and took in another breath, this one deeper.

"Did you want something ?" Sawyer smiled up at the blonde woman. "Like my body ?"

"Get over yourself Hillbillie," Juliet snapped. She turned back to Jack.

"So Jackie babes. I was hoping to be your New Years kiss," Juliet smiled sweetly.

"Oy vey," Claire rolled her eyes.

"What doe's oy vey mean ?" Juliet asked.

"It means curl up and die. At least it does when your here," Claire answered.

"No need to be nasty now is there ?" she smiled and Claire.

"Um yes !" Claire said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, Claire. I don't need to be nice to you, I'm just here to share a nice kiss with Jack for New Year okay ?!" she snapped, looking at the austrailian as if she was something on the bottom of her shoe.

"I don't want a nice kiss with you ! I was about to share something much nicer than a kiss with Kate, before you sent Sayid to, UMPFH !" Jack mumbled as Kate slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You know what Juliet, why don't you sit here with us for a while," she smiled.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR !!! What's Kate up too ? I also apologise for the lack of smut, but that will change soon enough. I'm also gonna add Chloe to this story as a love interest for Sawyer. Fairdee well for now dear veiwers...**


	6. Chapter 6

To say the gang were suprised would be an understatement. Charlie choked on his water, Sawyer for once in his life, was speechless and Claire wondered if Kate had finally lost it, due to lack of sex. Juliet however plopped down on the sand grinning happily as she stroked Jack's arm. Jack looked quiet frightened but Kate squeezed his hand and he wondered what the hell she was up to.

"So how is everyone ?" Juliet smiled. She was met with blank and frightened stares.

"Quite frankly we're very scared," Charlie spoke first.

"Why's that ?"

"You could say that there's this girl who follows our friend around," Claire started.

"Juliet did you ever see the movie Fatel Attraction ?" Kate asked.

"Oh I love that movie ! I've seen it hundreds of times !" Juliet replied.

"And you said we'd never find a reasonable explaination !" Sawyer laughed sarcastically.

"An explanation to what ?"

"Oh nothing," Kate giggled.

"What about Psyco ? Have you ever seen that ?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes ! Another favourite !" Juliet smiled at him.

Sawyer shook his head and checked his watch. He jumped up and yelled out to the beach.

"Okay people, twenty seconds to go !" he shouted and people started to stand up and gather around the fire.

"Fifteen," he said. Jack pulled Kate up, hoping to ditch Juliet but it wasn't to be. She followed and stood beside him. Apparantly she still wanted to be his New Years kiss.

"Ten ! Nine !" Sawyer started and soon the entire beach had joined in.

"Eight ! Seven ! Six ! Five ! Four ! Three ! Two ! ONE ! Happy New Year !" the suvivors yelled. Juliet turned to kiss Jack but she was beaten by Kate, who's lips were already attached to his. Kate whimpered as Jack kissed her roughly, sending shivers down her spine. Their tongues battled together and their lips locked.

Sawyer looked around for someone to kiss and spotted a cute brunette near the fire. "Hey baby, how about a kiss ?" he asked. She gave him a sly smile and walked towards him. Sawyer gave a grin but it faded as she merely walked past him. The girl ran her hand over his chest as she passed and Sawyer's eyes seemed drawn to her retreating figure.

"Woah," he muttered and shook his head.

Later into the night, the only people still awake were Jack, Kate, Sawyer and the mysterious brunette that had quiped Sawyers interests. She sat a little way down the beach, staring intently out into the ocean. Sawyer's gaze always seemed to rest in her and Jack was becoming seemingly more annoyed with him. "Sawyer !" he snapped.

"What !" his head snapped around.

"I've been calling you for five minutes," Jack said and Sawyer gave a shrug.

"I think Sawyer is interested in someone," Kate nudged Jack and he turned to look at the girl, who seemed to steal Sawyers attention.

"Do your know her name ?" Sawyer asked them but they both shook their heads.

"Haven't seen her about much," Jack muttered.

"Why don't you go and talk to her ?" Kate suggested but Sawyer shook his head.

"I've no idea. I've only ever spoken to her once, but for some reason I need to find the right things to say," Sawyer breathed.

"Jeez when did you go all romantic ?" Jack asked.

"You'd be suprised what you don't know about me Doc," he whispered. "Anyway why don't you two go and enjoy a Juliet free night."

"Good idea. Come on baby," Jack pulled Kate up and the two walked away, snuggled in an embrace. Sawyer turned his head to the girl once again but was disappointed to find that she had gone. He spotted the piano a way down the beach and with a quick glance around, he walked towards it.

It had been a long time since he'd played but there was one song that he remembered. He smirked as he sat down and stared at the keys. He bought hs fingers down on a few notes as practice, before playing the introduction to a song. He started to sing softly.

Smile when your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
When you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through, for you

Sawyer's fingers glided over each note easily, his rough voice making the song sound even better.

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
Thats the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, whats the use of crying?  
Youll see that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
Thats the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, whats the use of crying?  
Youll see that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

As Sawyer finished the song softly, he slid of the seat and walked away from the piano. From behind a nearby tree the brunette smiled softly.

The next morning, Jack awoke from and amazing night of making love to Kate. He stroked her hair as she snuggled closer into his chest, taking in the heat he provided. She stirred and whimpered, her body sore from the exersions of earlier. She woke quickly and looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. "Hi," she said.

"Hey sweetie," Jack answered.

"I really enjoyed last night," she grinned.

"Absolutly no interuptions," Jack sighed contentedly. The memories from the previous night came flooding back to him and he grinned.

_"Jack, God yes," Kate panted as Jack moved inside of her. He huffed as he pushed into her again, his long shaft bringing her to the brink of orgasm. Kate whimpered and clung to him desperatly, afraid that if she let go he'd disappear. As Jack pushed harder, Kate climaxed violently and she screamed. Her muscled contracted around Jack's hard member and squeezed him to the point of pain. He didn't slow down however, set on bringing his lover to orgasm again. Kate's body still spasmed lightly, and as Jack sped up, sending his thrusts deeper inside her, she felt her body tense and she came again, this release lasting longer than the last._

_Jack thrust twice more before he exploded into her, his body clenching as the spurts gave less with each one. Kate leaned up to kiss him gently, whimpering as he pulled out of her. _

_"Mmm love you baby," Jack whispered as he rolled them over, Kate now resting on his chest._

_"Love you too," Kate yawned, letting herself drift off to sleep._

Jack kissed her hair contentedly and Kate smiled.

**A/N: There you go. A nice little bit of smut to keep you going until I get to the real thing. I've made Chloe more mysterious in this story and it will take Sawyer a while to figure her out. Imagine, this was only meant to be a oneshot, but I got requests for more chapters and now it's a full on story ! Lyl, Bender xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

As Sawyer ducked out of his tent that morning, his eyes scanned the beach quickly. He soon realised that he was the first person up and he yawned. It was only just getting light and he watched the horizen as the sun slowly made it's way into veiw. Sawyer ran his fingers through his hair, moving it away from his eyes and he decided to walk down the beach. He had forsaken a shirt, as the sun wasn't a major threat to his skin right now.

As he walked his mind slowly drifted back to the girl from the night before. He didn't even know why he cared. It was just something about her that intruged him. He could still feel her fingers as they had trailed over his chest. They had burned him deeply, set his nerve ends on fire and he didn't even know her name. He sighed and kept walking, his shoes making deep prints in the soft sand. Eventually he decided to turn back and spun around.

Later in the afternoon, Jack, Kate, Claire, Sawyer and Charlie were cleaning out the hatch, trying and hoping to find any more useful things they may have missed the first time round.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Charlie grumbled. "I'll be wearing a french maids outfit next."

"There aren't enough laws in the world to make that acceptable," Kate giggled.

"Real bloody funny," Charlie said. He moved a box aside and let out a high pitched scream. "Spider !" he said.

"You scream like a girl," Jack chuckled and Charlie glared at him.

"I hate spiders !" he whined.

"Uh hello ?" came a voice and they all turned around. Sawyer's breath caught. There she was, the girl that hadn't left his thoughts since the night before.

"Hey there," Kate smiled and the girl gave a grin.

"Your the doctor right ?" she adressed Jack and he nodded.

"Yup that's me," he said and caught the look on Sawyers face. "I'm Jack, this is Kate, Claire, Charlie and this is Sawyer," he introduced them. Sawyer gave her a smile, but then realised he needed to look tough and it faded.

"I'm Chloe," she smiled and Sawyer took in a breath.

"What's seems to be the problem ?" Jack asked her.

"You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you ? I've got a pretty bad headache," she asked.

"Sure hold on," Jack replied and walked into the main room of the hatch.

"Maybe you've got hyperpia," Sawyer tried to sound clever, but the name of what he had, seemed to have gone from his head.

"I think you mean hyperopia, and I don't. This is a one time headache," Chloe smirked and Sawyer's ears turned red. He silently cursed his stupidity and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Here you go," Jack emerged again with a tablet and a glass of water. Chloe swallowed it and thanked him, taking her glass back to the kitchen.

"How you holding up ?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"I'm an idiot," he grumbled.

"Why ?" Jack asked.

"I told her she might have hyperpia. Then she corrected me and told me she didn't," he sighed.

"Ouch," Charlie chuckled.

"Oh God Charlie don't move !" Sawyer gasped.

"Why ! What the bloody hells wrong !?" Charlie asked, sitting compleatly still.

"There is a huge spider on your shoulder !" Sawyer said. Charlie's eyes went wide and he jumped up, arms flailing.

"Eww ! Get it off, get it off !" he yelled. His movements stilled when he realised he's been tricked.

"You bastard !" he grumbled. Claire and Kate giggled like maniacs and Jack chuckled.

"Thanks again Jack," Chloe waved and walked to the door of the hatch.

"Guh," Sawyer sighed and they rolled their eyes.

"I've never seen him this hung up before," Kate laughed as she and Jack walked throught the jungle, heading back to the beach.

"You're telling me. He actually used the phrase 'guh'," Jack chuckled.

"You're telling me you've never seen someone so hot that you've gone blank ? The only phrase you can pull out is guh ?" Kate asked.

"The thing I tend to come out with is 'Excuse Me ? Have you ever used a needle ?" he recalled their first meeting.

"Aww that's sweet. You thought I was hot when you first saw me ?" Kate looped her arm through his.

"Well we'd just crashed and it wasn't really on my mind, but that night when you told me your name..." Jack shook his head. "Wow."

"Your a sweetheart," Kate giggled.

"Don't underestimate me woman," Jack growled, his hand sliding to her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze and Kate looked shocked.

"Didn't know you could stoop so low Doctor," she joked.

"I could go lower," he breathed against her ear and Kate let out a whimper.

"Feel free," she whispered.

"Well right now we're on the beach so I can't," Jack chuckled and Kate looked around, realising that they had arrived. "As much as I would love to go down on you, I don't think the other people would like it very much."

"Stupid other people," Kate grumbled.

"My tent is free," Jack kissed her neck.

"Let's go then," Kate pulled him behind her.

The pair stumbled through the tent flaps, Kate falling on top of Jack. She giggled and looked up, and the sight before her made her jaw drop and he blood boil. "What's wrong baby ?" Jack kissed her neck.

"Bitch !" Kate yelled and Jack sat up and turned. He yelled in terror and pulled Kate out of the tent.

"I'm fucking blind !" he screamed rubbing his eyes. Juliet came out after them, having wrapped a towel around herself.

"Jack sweetie !" she smiled. Jack was still rubbing his eyes furiously, trying to block the mental image.

"Naked Kate, naked Kate, naked Kate," he chanted. Thankfully, Claire, Charlie and Sayid were close at hand, had heard the yells of fright and had managed to restrain Kate.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head of blondie !" she growled, trying to release herself from Sayid and Charlie.

"What's wrong Jack ? If it's about Kate, don't worry. I'm much better in bed than her !" Juliet said brightly. Everyone went quiet and Kate stopped struggling. Suddenly insane laughter broke out from the jungle. Chloe emerged, tears in her eyes and her hands clutching her sides.

"That was funny," she laughed and Juliet looked at her oddly. Kate had started to struggle again, this time looking like she wasn't just going to maim. She was heading for the kill.

"What's funny ? Jack would enjoy me so much more. I've had more experiance," Juliet smirked.

"Technically that sentence would scream out 'slut' to me, but coming from you it dosen't seem that strange," Chloe chuckled. "Listen Juliet, I don't think Jack's interested in you."

"But he loves me and only me," Juliet replied.

"Tell you what. How about an ultimatum ?" Chloe asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"This better be going somewhere good Chloe," Jack said, but his only answer was a knowing wink.

"I'm listening," Juliet said.

"For once," Claire muttered.

"Well you stand at one end, Kate stand's at the other. We put your beloved Jakie poo, in the middle. Whoever he loves more, he goes to that person. The loser has to leave him alone and never talk to him again," Chloe smirked.

"What if he doesn't choose me ?" Juliet asked.

"But we all know that he loves you Jules," Chloe winked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Going once !" Chloe held up a finger.

"Ohh I can't decide !"

"Going twice !"

"Fine ! It's a deal !" Juliet smiled. Chloe extended her hand and Juliet took it.

"By the witnesses here today," Chloe said, referring to Sayid, Charlie and Claire,"This oath is valid and shall be for no reason, broken. And if it is broken may the loser be thrown into the sea and banished from the camp."

Juliet smiled happily and flounced off to get dressed, giddy at the prospect of Kate being banished. Every head turned to look at a grinning Chloe. Kate had been released by the men and was giggling at the girls plan. "That was pure, evil genious," she laughed and was soon joined by the others.

"Thank you. Now for the test," Chloe winked.

**A/N: I just had to put that in. Thought it would be funny. The next chapter might have Sawyer/Chloe. Anywhoo, next chappie should be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Juliet arrived back, Chloe made her and Kate stand ten feet apart. She pushed Jack into the middle of the two women. "Jack the rules are simple. Whomever you choose, you walk to that woman and kiss her, kay ?" she asked and Jack gave a nod. His grin still hadn't been removed from his face.

"In three, two, one ! Jack make your final choice !" Chloe smiled. Jack immediatly walked over to Kate and captured her lips with his. Kate whimpered as his tongue slid though her lips and her hands closed over his forearms. As they broke apart, Jack sighed contentedly. All heads turned to Juliet.

"Jack..." she whispered and started towards him.

"Ah ah ah, Jules. Rules are rules," Chloe smirked. 'Did I just rhyme ?' she thought.

"But," Juliet tried.

"No but's, no if's. We have three valid witnesses that can prove that you agreed to my terms.," Chloe smirked. Juliet looked absolutly devastated and she whimpered.

"No, Jack, please," she cried.

"Juliet, I love Kate, and I'm sorry if your feelings got hurt but I can't help what I feel," Jack said and Juliet nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"What !" Claire said.

"I said okay," Juliet muttered and turned, walking away quietly.

"Come here baby," Kate smiled and Jack bent his head to kiss her again.

"Gotta admit Chloe, your a bloody genious," Charlie laughed and slapped her back.

"Thank's guy's. Listen I'm heading back to the hatch, wanna take a shower. See ya later," she smiled and turned towards the jungle.

"Hey Chloe !" Jack shouted. She turned to him.

"Yeah ?"

"Thank you," he smiled.

"No problem."

As Chloe entered the hatch, she immediatly went to the laundry room. Pulling two fresh towels from a pile of washing she put them under her arm,and slammed the door of the laundry room shut.

"So I heard about your magnificant plan," Sawyer drawled, coming up behind her. Chloe jumped and span around.

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she smirked.

"My bad," he smirked back. "Anyway, how old are you ?"

"Why would you ask something like that ?" Chloe said, give him a wry smile.

"Simple question. How old ?"

"Simpler question. Why ?"

"Fine. Just wanted to know because if your under twenty five then your a genious for thinking up that plan," Sawyer grinned.

"I'm seventeen," Chloe answered and Sawyer did a doubletake.

"Your what !"

"Seventeen, why ?"

The cogs in Sawyers brain span at a rapid rate. She was young and probably inexperianced. She needed someone to teach her all about the pleasure sex could bring, and Sawyer really wanted to be that someone. He gave a smirk, showing his dimples. "Very young for thinking such plans up," he said.

"How old are you Sawyer," Chloe asked him, a gleam in her hazel eyes.

"I'm thirty," he smiled.

"Really now," Chloe chuckled. Nice and experianced, Sawyer thought. Oh the things I could teach this girl.

"So what are you doin here ?" he asked.

"I crashed here,"

"Dry humor much ?"

"Sorry. My type of humor though," Chloe smiled.

"Well ?"

"I'm about to have a shower," she replied.

"Mind if I join ?" he growled, walking over to her.

"Poor deluded Sawyer. What do you have to offer little old me ?" Chloe smiled, raising her head to look at him intently.

"You'd be suprised," he breathed and Chloe gave him a look.

"Sawyer ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Wanna take a shower ?" she asked and he nodded.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Jack and Kate were enjoying their freedom. "Remind me to send Chloe a coconut for that," Jack chuckled and Kate smiled softly.

"It was very clever," she answered.

"Oh God ! I forgot ! I left Charlie and Hurley alone in the hatch !" Jack slapped his forehead.

"What's so bad about that ?" Kate asked.

"Remember what happened the last time we left them by themselves ?" Jack asked and Kate grimaced.

"Rose never did seem the same. They gave her a heartattack !" Kate said.

"I still can't believe they found Halloween masks," Jack pulled her to her feet. The pair made their way to the hatch, only to find Charlie and Hurley at the door.

"Dude, don't go in !" Hurley grimaced.

"Why the hell not ?" Kate asked, going for the door.

"No, for the love of God don't !" Charlie blocked her.

"Why !?" Jack was becoming impatient. "What did you do this time ?"

"We didn't do anything. But the bathrooms been broken along with the bed," Hurley said and the pair looked confused.

"By who ?"

"Sawyer and Chloe. Curse their violent sexcapades," Charlie sighed.

"Sawyer and Chloe ?" Kate asked and Jack chuckled.

"Your tramatised aren't you ?" he asked them. They nodded, pouting.

"Aww. Do you want some candy ?" Kate smiled and they nodded eagerly.

"Well just go to the candy tree okay ?"

"Candy ! Come on mate, I'll race ya !" Charlie laughed eagerly and they took off.

"Theres candy ?" Jack asked.

"No, but it's gonna be funny when they realise it," Kate giggled.

"So uh, while their gone, what do you want to do ?" Jack asked and Kate smiled seductivly.

"I think you already know," she purred, kissing along his neck. Jack chuckled and pressed her into a tree.

Meanwhile...

"So the candy tree !" Charlie said as he and Hurley looked around.

"Dude, I just realised something," Hurley said.

"What's that ?" Charlie asked, still looking around.

"We don't know what a candy tree looks like !"

"Oh my God, your right ! But my bet is it'll be a tree, covered with candy !" Charlie said.

"Charlie ?" Hurley asked.

"What ?"

"Why are we still looking for it, when we know it doesn't exist ?" he asked.

"Because it's removing that scary image of Sawyer and Chloe's destructive sex. Now are you gonna help me look for it or not ?" Charlie asked and Hurley shrugged.

"What the hell," he muttered.

**A/N: I'm I the only one who would love a candy tree ? Please reveiw. Lyl xxx Next chapter, some news for Jack. Good or bad ?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Chloe ? Could I talk to you ?" Kate asked, poking her head into Sawyer's tent.

"Sure, come on in," Kate slid into the tent and sat facing the girl. "What's up ?"

"I need something from Sawyer's stash," Kate blushed.

"Anything you want. A gun ? Or drugs ?" Chloe asked, moving the blanket on the ground to one side.

"Actually I need a pregnancy test," Kate said quietly and Chloe froze.

"A pregnan ..., oh shite," Chloe said. "Do you think you are ?"

"I've skipped my period and I'm kinda sick in the mornings. Plus Jack and I have had unprotected sex loads of times. In fact just this morning..." Kate muttered.

"Okay ! I get the point," Chloe held up her hands.

"So have you got any ?"

"Sure I've got a few in here somewhere," Chloe rummaged for a few seconds, before coming back with a pink box. "Here you go. Do you want me to come with you ?"

"Yes please. I don't think I'd be able to do it on my own," Kate said.

"The peeing part ? Cause I can't help you there," Chloe chuckled.

"Come on smart ass," Kate giggled.

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe was waiting outside the hatch toilets. Kate came out with the stick in her hand and Chloe looked at her. "Has it ?"

"No, not yet," Kate smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me," she smiled.

"Not a problem. If your pregnant, do you think Jack'll be happy ?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. If I am, I'm dreading telling him," Kate sighed.

"Well don't. Jack's a good guy, he'll probably be happy about a baby," Chloe reassured her.

"Okay it's been two minutes," Kate checked her watch. She slowly turned the test over but kept her eyes closed. Chloe peeked and smiled.

"Kate ?"

"Yeah ?"

"You can open your eyes. It's positive," Chloe chuckled.

"Huh ?" Kate opened her eyes and stared at the two pink lines.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant !!" Chloe threw her arms around Kate. Kate hugged her back and laughed.

"I'm gonna have a baby ! I'm gonna have Jack's baby..." she smiled softly and looked at her stomach.

"You have to tell him," Chloe said and Kate nodded.

"Where is he ?" Kate asked.

"He's with the guys at the golf course," Chloe remembered Sawyer telling her about it.

"Come on then," Kate laughed and they ran out of the hatch.

"My tarp and seven bottles of booze," Sawyer bet.

"I'm not gonna take your tarp," Jack chuckled.

"Cocky aren't you ?" Charlie smirked and Jack shrugged.

"But I will take the booze," he smiled and whacked the golf ball. It soared through the air and landed about a foot away from the hole.

"Son of a bitch !" Sawyer cursed and Jack laughed.

"You owe me booze," he said.

"Is that Kate and Chloe ?" Charlie asked pointing to them as they walked to the men. Chloe walked to Sawyer and Kate made her way to Jack.

"Jack I need to talk to you about something," Kate touched his arm.

"Are you okay ? Are you sick ?" he asked.

"No it's nothing bad, I hope anyway," Kate smiled. She pulled him to the side.

"Then what's wrong ?" Jack kissed her forehead.

"I'm pregnant," Kate smiled.

"You're pregnant ?" Jack said slowly and a grin slowly broke across his face. "Whoo Hoo !" Jack yelled and picked Kate up, twirling her around and around.

"What's up with them ?" Charlie asked Chloe and she smiled.

"Kate's having a baby," she said and Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Is it Jack's ?" Sawyer asked. Chloe gave him a look.

"Nope, it's Vincents," she replied sarcastically.

"Now no need for sarcasm is there baby ?" Sawyer kissed her neck.

"Guy's ! Kate's pregnant !" Jack yelled, Kate still in his arms.

"Jack I can still walk you know," Kate giggled and he smiled.

"Don't care. It's nice to have you in my arms."

"Congrat's Doc," Sawyer saluted him.

"Yeah congratulations. What the hell is Claire going to do when she finds out ?" Charlie chuckled.

"Go crazy ?" Chloe suggested.

"I personally can't wait for the look on Juliets face when he anounces it," Sawyer whispered to Chloe softly and she smiled.

"Now there's something we can all look forward too," she chuckled.

"When are you going to tell everyone ?" Charlie asked and Jack looked thoughtful.

"Can you guy's tell people to gather at the beach tonight ?" he asked.

"Sure, it's not like we had plans," Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm glad your happy about this baby," Kate kissed him softly.

"Love you baby," Jack smiled, setting her on her feet.

"And I love you."

Later that night the news had been spread that Jack and Kate had an announcement and the camp had gathered around a large fire, all eager to learn what it was. Finally Jack and Kate emerged from their tent and the camp went quiet. Jack cleared his throat and looked down at Kate. She smiled in reassurance and he nodded.

"Um everyone ? Kate and I have something to tell you," Jack hugged her closer to him.

"We're having a baby !" Kate smiled and the camp went up in yells of delight. Kate was pulled away by Claire and she scolded her for not teling her sooner. Jack was slapped on the back so hard by Hurley, he could have coughed up his lungs, but he decided against it.

"Dude ! A baby !" Hurley hugged him.

"Hurley !" Jack wheezed.

"Sorry man."

"Congrats, didn't know you had it in you !" Sawyer joked and Jack punched his arm.

"Oww," Sawyer muttered.

"She's pregnant !" a voice rang out, making everyone stop and the beach was quiet.

**A/N: Do you think Juliet will be angry ? Tell me what you think on Kate's pregnancy. Might be some Sawyer/Chloe angst in the next chappe. LyL xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

"The little whore's pregnant !" Juliet screeched.

"Call her that again and I'll ram this firewood right up your UMPFH," Claire was gladly cut off as Charlie slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What do you want ?" Jack groaned, making sure that Kate was behind him.

"I can't believe you got her pregnant !" Juliet spat at Jack.

"What is your problem !" Jack yelled. "Kate and I are going to have a baby, so get over it !"

"Uh Juliet ?"

"What !!" Juliet spun around to see a hand slap her right across the face. Jack was sure the crack of skin on skin could be heard in New Jersey and he winced. Juliet fell on her ass, her cheek still stinging from the blow.

"Hey that hurt my hand as much as it hurt your thick leathery face !" Chloe snapped at the blonde on the ground.

"Gonna fucking kill you for that !" Juliet pushed herself to her feet.

"Oh try it ! You come for me and I'll kick your godamn head off," Chloe barked at her. "Now listen to me. Jack. Doesn't. Want. You ! Tell me that made it clear enough. They are having a baby together and from what I've seen they're very happy about it too. So why don't you take your skanky ass back to the other side of the island cause no one want's you here !" Chloe finally finished her rant, breathing heavily. Juliet glared for a second before walking (not storming for once) away.

"Wow !" Charlie said and the rest of the beach were smirking slightly at the blondes downfall.

"Thank's Chloe," Kate smiled and Chloe winked at her.

"I've been waiting to do that," she chuckled. "But God her head is thick. I think I broke a bone."

"Want me to take a look ?" Jack smiled.

"Nah. My hand's just fine and dandy," Chloe thanked him and stretched. The rest of the beach had gone on and continued to congratulate Jack and Kate and Chloe turned to Sawyer. He was giving her his usual smirk and she shrugged.

"What ?" she giggled.

"Evil little creature," he kissed her roughly.

"MPFH, baby !" Chloe pulled away, placing a hand on his chest.

"What's wrong ?"

"I'm just thinking about Kate's pregnancy..." she murmered.

"Oh God your not are you ?" Sawyer panicked.

"What !? No !" Chloe said.

"Thank God !" Sawyer sighed in relief.

"If I was, would that be bad ?" Chloe asked him.

"Well I mean I don't want a sprog just yet," Sawyer shrugged.

"So what is this ? That we have right now ?" Chloe asked him, backing away.

"Well it's, uh, great sex ?" Sawyer stammered, unable to find the right words. He could have slapped himself at the hurt look that spread across Chloe's face. "Wait I didn't mean..."

"Oh you made your meaning perfectly clear Sawyer," Chloe said and turned away, walking off.

"Chloe !" Sawyer called after her. "I'm sorry !"

"So you basically told her that your relationship was only great sex ?" Jack repeated Sawyers tale and the dejected man nodded.

"Yup. And before you say anything, I've already called myself every term for idiot in the dictionary. I even went to Charlie for some British terms," Sawyer moaned.

"I'm gonna say it anyway. Fucking moron," Jack muttered.

"I know Doc. The best thing that ever happened to me and I told her our relationship was built on sex..." Sawyer sighed.

"I'm gonna get Claire to slap you," Jack said.

"Why don't you do it ?"

"Do I look like I slap people ? You'd end up with a broken nose," Jack chuckled.

"Are you gonna give me advice or make fun of me ?" Sawyer snapped.

"Well I was enjoying making fun of you, but I think some advice is in order," Jack smirked.

"How about this. A girlie night. Just the three of us ?" Claire suggested to Chloe and Kate.

"Does this mean I can't stay with Jack ?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Live with it for one damn night," Claire smirked.

"I think it's a good idea. It'll take my mind off of that asshole," Chloe sighed.

"How you holding up ?" Kate asked her.

"I'm alright. I miss him like hell, you know waking up in his arms, crap like that," she added bitterly.

"Well a girlie night is definatly in order. You can rant and tell us what the sex was like and we can do the same," Claire giggled. For some reason she couldn't seem to stop and eventually fell onto her side. Kate and Chloe exchanged glances.

"Hide the booze," came the joint reply.

"Okay, so you guys and Sawyer will be outside my tent tonight and make sure he's quiet," Claire warned Jack and Charlie.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Jack said, looking pensive.

"Oh come on ! You don't wanna know what Kate thinks about sex with you ?" Claire rasied an eyebrow.

"Uh, you've managed to change my mind," Jack smiled.

"Also if you screw up," Claire smacked her fist into the palm of her other hand. Jack and Charlie exchanged glances. "You don't think I can kick your asses ?"

"Well after your whole commando episode, I don't doubt it," Charlie said.

"Well then my work is done," Claire smiled.

"Have you been drinking ?" Jack asked.

"Why ?" Claire eyed him.

"No reason what so ever," Jack shrugged.

"Why are we doing this again ? What if Chloe catches me ?" Sawyer whispered to Jack.

"Hey you agreed to this," Jack shot back.

"I didn't agree, you and Charlie dragged me down here," he argued.

"Get over it Sawyer and shush," Charlie poked his shoulder.

"So Claire exactly what do we plan to talk about ? Or more to the point what do you plan to ask me ?" Chloe eyed Claire.

"Well what's a girlie night if we didn't talk about sex ?" Claire giggled.

"A girlie night without talking about sex," Kate answered.

"I think that question was rhetorical," Chloe smirked.

"Come on guys. I wanna know all the details," Claire smiled.

"Fine. But we wanna know about Charlie..." Kate smirked.

"Damn sly asses. Fine it's a deal. Now lets get started."

**A/N: Next chappie, what will be revealed ? Will it be scary, amazing, crazy ? And will I finally stop asking stupid quetions ? Find out next time. Also please reveiw. xxx And remember Jaters. True love does not have a happy ending. True love does not have an ending... **


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, first question to Kate," Claire smiled.

"Bring it on," Kate sighed wearliy.

"When did you first meet Jack and what did you feel ?" Claire asked and Kate smiled.

"It was the day of the crash and I'd walked into a clearing. All of a sudden this voice came from no-where. I looked and there he was on his knees in the sand, without a shirt. Okay my first thought was ' HOT '," Kate giggled. "But then he asked me if I'd ever used a needle. Then he's showing me this huge and painful gash on his back, asking me to sew it up. And I did. For the first time in my life I didn't want to run, cause he told me not to."

"Wow..." Chloe sighed.

"What about you Chloe ?" Claire asked.

"Well Sawyer is very blunt. I met him on New Years, and his first words to me were 'Hey baby, how about a kiss ?'" she smiled. Outside the tent Sawyer visibly winced. "My first thoughts were, 'Wow what an asshole' but a little later after everyone had gone to sleep, you remember Charlie bought the piano down to the beach ?"

"Yeah, he played for hours before he got too drunk," Claire urged Chloe to go on.

"Well he started to play it. He played that song Smile. It literally made me melt. It made me realise that maybe he had a side that he didn't like to show. The side that that would have asked me for a dance instead of a kiss," Chloe smiled softly.

"Um wow..." Kate said.

"Those stories were fantastic, but I've got another question for you two," Claire snapped Chloe and Kate out of it.

"And what would that be ?" Kate asked.

"How big ?" Claire winked. "Charlies at least six."

"Sawyer's seven"," Chloe giggled.

"Kate ?" Claire asked and Kate blushed. "What ? Smaller ?"

"Nope, bigger," she blushed.

"Bigger ? How much bigger ? Come on spill," Chloe urged.

"Eight," Kate bit her lip.

"Oh my word, really ?" Claire asked.

"Yup, and he certainly knows how to use it," Kate giggled. Outside the tent, the others were staring at Jack.

'What ?' he mouthed, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll come to that in a minute. First time with other halves. Where and what happened ?" Claire smirked.

"Go ahead Kate," Chloe chuckled.

"First time with Jack was on the beach, on Christmas Eve. We talked for a while and he told me about where he got my Christmas present and I told him he was my hero. We were looking at the stars and finally we kissed and made love," Kate sighed.

"That's sweet. Chloe ?" Claire turned to her.

"Well my first time with Sawyer, was actually my first time," she blushed.

"Aww, hunnie," Claire and Kate gave her a hug.

"I told him and he was so gentle and caring, and I thought I'd brought out his caring side, until yesterday that is," Chloe added bitterly.

"Sawyer probably didn't mean it, Chloe," Kate rubbed her arm.

"It still hurt Kate. I'm compleatly hung up on the guy and he say's that. I'd have prefered a slap in the face," Chloe sighed.

"Hunnie from our experiance, Sawyer has a thing for putting his foot in his mouth," Claire smiled.

"Sadly that statement is not literal," Chloe sighed.

"Quit it !" Sawyer pushed Jack.

"You quit it !," Jack wrapped his arm around Sawyers neck, trying to strangle him.

"No you," Charlie jumped on Jack's back, pulling them all down.

"What was that ?" Chloe asked.

"Uh nothing, probably... seagulls ! Yeah seagulls," Claire tried desperatly to cover, but to no avail. Chloe and Kate scrambled out of the tent to find the three men in a heap, still trying to kill each other.

"What the hell is going on here Jack Christian Shepard !" Kate asked and immediatly they stopped moving, looking up.

"Uh, we're fighting over the last, uh, fish," he mumbled.

"You were listening to us ?" Chloe said to Sawyer.

"Well no, I mean yes, no !" Sawyer stuttered.

"You really are an asshole Sawyer," Chloe shook her head and walked away from them to her tent.

"Why the hell were you listening," Kate had Charlie and Jack by their ears.

"Oww oww oww," Charlie whined as Kate tugged him over to where Claire was standing.

"Claire had a plan," Jack started.

"It was Claire's fault," Charlie pointed in her general direction and Kate let go of their ears.

"Claire ?" Kate asked.

"Fine yes it was me, but I only wanted Sawyer and Chloe to get back together," Claire stated. "I did it out of love."

"Love of what ? Alcohol ?" Sawyer asked.

"No..." Claire mumbled.

"Let's just sleep on it," Jack suggested and Kate sighed.

"Fine, but no sex for you tonight mister," she said sternly.

"What ! Why ?" Jack asked as the pair walked off.

"Because you were listening..." their voices soon died off, leaving Charlie, Claire and a pissed off Sawyer on their own.

"Oh come on baby," Jack kissed her neck, but Kate whacked his arm and rolled over.

"Nope," she smirked.

"But it was Claires plan ! She threatened to beat me up if I didn't agree," Jack pleaded his case.

"Don't care," Kate tried to hide the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Hey ! You laughed, your not serious then !" Jack smirked.

"How could I be ?" Kate rolled over to face him.

"Love you Katie," Jack kissed her.

"And I love you, now sleep," Kate snuggled into his chest.

"Awww," Jack pouted.

"I'll give you a treat tomorrow morning," she winked and Jack's eyes went wide.

"Okay, sleep now, treat later," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good boy."

**A/N: You'll notice in these last few chapters that I've turned Claire into an alcoholic. That's because I think she secretly is. Ever notice a slightly stoned look on her face ? And she was never kidnapped by the others, she just went on a week long drinking binge. Sawyer would be proud... Next chapters kind of angsty but it'll lighten up considerably...**


	12. Chapter 12

It was still dark on the island and Chloe had forsaken her tent for a stroll along the beach. She'd ended up pretty far along and had decided to rest.

"Chloe !"

"Sawyer, what do you want ?" Chloe sighed, standing and brushing the sand off of her pants.

"Will you just let me explain !" he asked. "Please..."

"Fine, say what you have too," Chloe shook her head.

"I really like you Chloe, and what I said was stupid. I didn't mean it," Sawyer tried desperatly.

"Sawyer, I can't be in a relationship with you because of this. You say something to hurt me, then win me back, only to do it again. I'm sorry, but I just can't," Chloe wiped away the fresh tears that had threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I promise you it'll be nothing like that. We'll be happy, please Chloe," he pleaded. He bent to kiss her, but Chloe backed away.

"No Sawyer, no," she shook her head and walked away. Sawyer roughly grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He pressed her against a tree, the rough bark making Chloe wince. "Get off of me Sawyer."

"No ! Not until you hear me out," he said. "I. Didn't. Mean. It. I'm sorry, and it was incredably stupid, but I still want to be with you..." he murmered, his lips sliding to her neck.

"Sawyer get off me," Chloe began to struggle.

"You didn't mind me being in this position a few days ago," Sawyer growled.

"Please Sawyer don't do this," Chloe whimpered and Sawyer stood still.

"I'm not going too, oh God," he released her and backed away. "I would never Chloe."

"Leave me the fuck alone," she sobbed, her voice cracking on the last word. She ran like hell away from him and Sawyer finally broke.

"Hey Chloe !"

The girl in question rolled her eyes. She wanted to be left alone for a while, but it seemed that everyone else had a different idea. She sighed and turned around only to see her friends running towards her, brandishing a peice of paper. Jack finally came to a halt in front of her, followed by Kate, then Charlie and lastly Claire.

"What's wrong ?" she asked the panting group.

"Sawyer's... Sawyer's gone," Charlie gasped and Chloe tutted.

"Why should I care that the big dopes gone ?" she grumbled.

"You don't understand," Jack said and thrust the peice of paper into Chloe's hand. Chloe unfolded it and read the neat handwriting.

_Dear Chloe _

_Forgive me. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I have this thing about saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. I know you'll never want to talk to me again, so I've gone away. You were the only thing that I had left and I lost you, so I have no reason to stay here. I'll always be with you baby, please never forget me. When we were together, we had a good time and I fell in love with you, hoping maybe that you'd fall for me too, but soon I realised that there was no hope, so goodbye, and I'm sorry._

_Love Sawyer._

Fresh salty tears dripped onto the paper and smudged the writing. "We've got to find him," Chloe wiped her eyes.

"Where the hell do we start to look ?" Claire asked and Jack looked thoughtful.

"We'll just have to spread out. Kate and I will go up to that big cliff that Hurley told us about, Claire and Charlie will go to any waterfalls that they know of and Chloe, just run like hell and look where ever you can think of, okay ?" he said and they nodded, breaking apart and heading for their assigned destinations.

"Sawyer !" Chloe called into the darkness of the jungle. She'd been searching for hours and had just about given up hope. "Please answer me Sawyer," she sobbed.

"I couldn't do it," a drunken slurred voice made her turn around.

"Oh thank God," she flew into his arms, knocking them both over. "Sawyer ?" she asked but when no reply came she looked down. He'd passed out from the amount of alcohol he'd taken. "Oh for fuck sake Sawyer," she sighed and pushed herself up off of the ground. She looked around quickly and realised she wasn't that far from camp. "Well if he's not dead from alcohol poisening, I might just kill him myself," she muttered. Taking a glance at her passed out ex, she gave another strong sigh. "Can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed, only to add, "And I can't believe I'm talking to myself." She bent over Sawyer and tugged his arm around her neck, pulling him into a standing position. She wrapped her arm around his waist and began to walk.

Sawyer moaned in pain as the light filtered into his tarp. His throat felt like he'd swallowed a razorblade, and his head was pounding. "Nice of you to join the living," came a voice.

"Is that some kind of cruel irony ?" Sawyer croaked out.

"No, but now I come to think of it, it should be," Jack chuckled lightly, before shoving a water bottle into Sawyers hand. "Drink all of it. I don't want you getting dehydrated." Sawyer shakily raised the bottle to his mouth and took a gulp, thankful that the cool liquid soothed his throat.

"How long have I been out ?" he asked, trying to push himself up onto his arms.

"Since Chloe found you last night. It's now about four in the afternoon," Jack replied.

"Where is she ?" Sawyer asked and the doctor smirked.

"I made her go and sleep. She'd been sitting here all night and day, waiting for you to wake up," he explained.

"Oh..." Sawyer muttered.

"You drank the islands booze supply. A lot of people are pissed at you..." Jack chuckled.

"Meh, they can handle it," he replied.

"Feeling stupid ?"

"Only... a lot," Sawyer looked sheepish. "I'm an idiot aren't I ?"

"Yes," Jack replied all to quickly.

"Hey you're awake !" Kate's bright voice made Sawyer wince.

"Hey baby," Jack wrapped his arms around her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"If your gonna get lovey, take it outside," Sawyer grumbled.

"Sorry. Chloe's coming down," Kate said gently.

"Tell her I'm still unconsciece," Sawyer sighed. "She'll wanna spend time with me if she think's I can't talk."

"You want us to leave ?" Jack asked and Sawyer nodded.

"Yeah, go and have some sexy fun with your girl," he gave a small smirk and Jack chuckled.

"See ya later man."

As Jack and Kate left, Sawyer moved and sat on the edge of the old plane seat.

"You ass !" Chloe spat, storming into the tarp, right up to him.

"Chloe I," Sawyer was cut off at the stinging slap he got, intensifying his headache by one hundred. However he barely had anytime to say ouch, before Chloe was kissing him. Sawyer responded quickly, pulling her down onto him, thier lips crushing together. "Chloe... " Sawyer moaned gently, making Chloe look at him.

"You ever do that again, you'll get much more than a slap," she smiled softly, stroking the hand mark she'd left.

"I'm sorry, about everything," he said and Chloe buried her head into his chest.

"That didn't take very long," Kate smiled as she and Jack walked away from the tent, arm in arm.

"Good to see them back together, isn't it ?" he kissed her cheek.

"Jack ? Have you thought about names yet ?" Kate asked, sitting down onto the soft sand, Jack following.

"Yeah. But mostly boy's names," he shrugged.

"You want a boy ?" she asked and Jack's ears went slightly red.

"Well yeah... I mean I've always wanted a little boy to play baseball with or wrestle with. You know, dad stuff," he mumbled.

"Aww. You're going to be a daddy..." Kate smiled and cuddled up with him.

"Yeah I am. You're going to be a mom," Jack stroked her arms.

"Love you babe," Kate kissed his chin. Jack smiled and kissed her back softly.

"And I love you. Do you want a boy or a girl ?" he asked.

"I don't care. As long as it's our child, I'm happy," Kate yawned.

"Tired ?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled. Kate felt herself being picked up and carried in the direction of her and Jack's tent.

**A/N: Okay next chapter will be funnier and cool giggles. Also, please suggest names. Boys or Girls cause I'm not revealing what sex the baby is yet. But I'll take the craziest names to the nicest names, so fire away... The next chapters kinda funny. Let's just say it involves Charlie singing a porn theme and coconuts embedded in asses...**


End file.
